Akari Fujiwara
Akari Fujiwara is a member and the third seated officer of the Sixth Division. She has an unknown Human inheritage. Appearance Akari is average yet curvy. She does have large breasts (or a large bust) that fits her body size, dark navy blue eyes, straight to wavy black hair, two long strands with silver barrettes that frame the sides of her face and a signature sun mark on her arm. She is indeed dark skinned, like Yoruichi. In her early academy days, her hair was in a regular wavy ponytail, and when she was younger, she had shoulder-length hair with straight bangs held in a white ribbon like a headband. The back of her hair curls inwards to frame her head. Outfit/Uniform Her uniform looks similar to Nozomi Kujo's. She wears the signature black uniform, but the pant length is shorter, therefore making it as shorts plus she wears a light pink ribbon around her waist, over-the-knee socks and sandals. Her kimono changes to what it looks almost like a qipao dress later on in the seasons. She wears over-the-knee leggings, and her hair is up in two buns, tied up in ribbons. Her Gigai usually sports a light blue and black striped tank top, a denim skirt, white socks with blue stripes and black boots. Personailty She is curious, sassy and a sometimes perverted fangirl who loves yaoi, unlike her cousin, Asuka (who is a Lumino Scout). She draws yaoi that involves around the males of the Soul Society, and sometimes shows it to the female members. She is stubborn and outgoing, but she is protective and kind-hearted. She strongly hates yuri. Despite this, she is also and mostly calm and serious, and she has feelings for a certain Squad 6 lieutenant, making her a bit jealous of Rukia. But finally realizing that she's in love with her childhood friend, Shuhei Hisagi. She has witnessed some heartbreaks over the years due to this, which makes her lonely and depressed, and up to the point of a breakdown. Bara no Utsukushi describes that her heart deep inside "one of her flowers are wilted". She is clearly feisty and sometimes she is mature when she wants to. She is loyal and respects her captain, Byakuya Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai. She does have a love for flowers, especially roses. She fights for honor, much like her father and she vows if she were to become a captain or lieutenant, she will not let her father down. History Childhood Akari was born in January 25. Her father Takeo Fujiwara, who is a Soul Reaper and was captain of squad 11, married a woman named Asami, who was human. Since then, Akari had to live two lives in both the Soul Society and the Human World. She was mostly under the care of her mother, since her father was sometimes busy. However, Takeo later invites Akari more to the Rukongai and the Soul Society when she turned four. Akari soon met Shuhei at age seven, she wanted to become friends with him, however her father thought Shuhei was a "ruffian" and wanted her to stay away from him. Disappointed and upset, she secretly hangs out with him, despite disobeying her father's commands. Takeo later finds out, but realizes he can't ruin his daugther's happiness. Akari had some childhood crushes, but as a result, her heart gets broken but she tends to forget about it, since she is a perky child, who tries to hide the sadness. Ever since then, Akari had always wanted to become a Soul Reaper like her father. During that time, she made her first contact with her Zanpakuto spirit, Bara no Utsukushi, only she contacted with Utsu first. Early Academy Days TBA Powers and Abilites *'Immence Spiritual Pressure' *'Shunpo User' *'Expert Swordsmanship Specialist' *'High Intellect' *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Hakuda Combatant' Zanpakuto 'Bara no Utsukushi '(Rose Beauty); It's sword guard is flower shaped and the handle is royal red. 'Shikai: '''The release command is "Bloom, Bara no Utsukushi". When released, the sword transforms into an axe. '''Bankai:'Bara no Utsukushi o haretsu (Bursting Rose Beauty) Trivia *Akari was supposedly and originally become a member of the 5th division. But it was later changed to 6th division. *She is voiced by Kate Higgins in the English dub. Category:Female Category:Fanon Character Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Reaper Category:Soul Reapers Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:6th Division Category:Character